


Little Hope in a Dead World

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Glenn Rhee, But is a little Disfigured, F/F, F/M, Glenn Rhee Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Aaron (Walking Dead), Omega Eric Raleigh, Omega Jesus (Walking Dead), Oral Knotting, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Ever Since the dead began devouring the living, Jasper Robinson is a man dead set on keeping his family safe from both the living and the dead. He's had to do things he isn't proud of just to keep them alive in this new world. Jasper and his Family come across Carol Peletier, Tyrese and Little Judith Grimes on the road and decide to join their effort in reuniting with the other members of their group.But Jasper doesn't know if he'll stay with this group or not. He's kept his family alive this long without anyone else.





	1. Chapter 1

Full Name:  _ **Jasper Silas Robinson**_

Age:  _ **40**_

Height:  _ **6"5**_

Family:  _ **Grace (17 year old Daughter), Charlotte (15 year old daughter), Haley (5 year old daughter)**_

Status:  _**Alpha** _

__

* * *

 

Grace ( _ **Beta)**_

* * *

 

Charlotte (Omega)

* * *

 

Haley (Beta)


	2. Chapter 1- No Sanctuary

_**-Jasper Pov-** _

 

 

               "We're close." It was Charlie who spoke, her Grin brightening my day as we walked along the tracks. I held her little sister Haley on my hip as we walked, in my other hand, my knife at the ready for anything. "I'm gonna get you guys there. Make sure that you're safe." Carol spoke as little Judith cooed in her arms. "But I'm not gonna stay." She added after a moment. 

 

 

               The two shared a look before we tried to continue on, but stopped when we heard the tell-tale sign of an approaching walker. It stumbled out of the bushes, a little more than half it's face rotted away and decayed. The walker also had a pair of handcuffs attached to it's left wrist, like it'd been held captive somewhere. I expected Tyreese to take action, since he was the only on not holding anything, only for him to reach out for Judith. "I can't. Not yet." He spoke, taking her from Carol's arms. 

 

 

          "You're going to have to be able to." She spoke, un-sheathing her knife and stabbing the walker in the head in one quick move, but falling over with it. She sat up and yanked her blade out of it's skull. "We need to hide." I spoke in a whisper, hearing the slow approaching snarls of a group of the undead.

 

 

             "More?" Carol demanded in a whisper, her stare incredulous. I nodded quickly and she scrambled up from her position on the ground. We grabbed our things and scrambled off in a different direction to hide from the incoming Group. The snarls got louder as the approached. Haley buried her head in my chest, covering her ears to keep the sounds out.

 

 

 

 

       "They're coming our way! We need to move! Quick!" I murmured softly. Just as we were about to run, we heard rapid gunshots being fired off in the direction of Terminus. Thankfully, the noise got the attention of what I had considered to be just a small group, but now I could see that it was a small horde. Gunshots continued as we waited anxiously for the horde to bypass our little hiding spot.

 

 

 

             After what felt like hours, we emerged unscathed. "That Gunfire, it could've been from Terminus." Tyreese spoke, clutching Judith close to him. "Someone was attacking them." Grace Suggested, sliding her Machete back into it's sheath. "Or they were attacking someone." I murmured quietly, seeing that Haley had fallen asleep in the Chaos. "Do we even wanna find out?" Charlie muttered as we began walking along the tracks once more.

 

 

 

            "Yeah." Carol stated. "There's another track due east. It'll get us there. We'll be real careful. We're gonna get answers." I told them as we started walking again. We Quickly came across a cabin and a man in a small clearing. 

 

    

 

         " _10 Minute Count. You screw up, you're on your own, Martin._ " a woman on the walkie-talkie clipped to his pants spoke. "You don't have to tell me. I wipe my own ass." He replied back, setting up a firework in the middle of the clearing. "Alex didn't get it. See, I knew the chicken with the sword was bad news. Bitch looked like a weapon with a weapon." He added later.

 

 

 

                 " _He was always a Sloppy-ass Mother._ " The woman replied back. "Yeah, I told Albert I want the kids hat after they Bleed him out." We took this as our chance, sneaking up behind The man, Martin, Carol quickly placing the Barrel of her Revolver to the back of his head. "Keep your finger off the button and Drop it." Carol murmured lowly. Martin did as she commanded, the radio clattering to the ground. 

 

 

 

                      The radio buzzed again but I didn't catch what it said. "Listen, Ya'll don't have to do this. Whatever you want, we got a place where everyone's welcome." Martin spoke Shakily. "Shut up, man." Tyreese commanded. "Okay." Martin complied. "We're friends of the chicken with the sword and the kid in the hat." I stated, grinning at the thought of finding what seemed like The rest of Carol and Tyreese's group. 

 

 

 

          After we used a seat belt from the car to tie Martin up, he began speaking again. "They attacked us. We're just holding them." He spoke, acting as if the entire conversation between him and the woman earlier hadn't been heard. "So, I _didn't_ hear you say you were gonna bleed him out?" I guessed, enjoying the look on the man's face as he froze in place. Smirking, I went back to getting ready to go help Carol rescue her wayward group. 

 

 

 

           "Who else do you have? Do you know their names?" Tyreese demanded, standing in the corner. "We just have the boy and the Samurai. We were just protecting ourselves." Martin stated, chewing his gum. "I don't believe you." Carol stated firmly, opening the bag containing fireworks. 

 

 

 

                  "There's a bunch of us out there in six different directions. There's a lot of gunfire back home. We need to set off our charges all at the same time to confuse the dead ones away. That's good for you, too!" Martin rambled. "No, it isn't. There's a horde heading toward Terminus right now. We don't want to confuse them away." Carol taunted, shouldering the fireworks. "It's a compound. They'll see you coming." Martin spat. 

 

 

 

              "How are you two even gonna do this?" Martin laughed. "I'm gonna do what I need to do," I began, seeing the confused look on The three adults faces, "I'm gonna kill people." With that, I tugged Carol out the door and shut it quietly behind me.

 

 

 

             I slid the sheet over my head as we backtracked to the walker we killed earlier before finding the cabin, and began camouflaging myself in order to blend in with the dead. My face scrunched up when Carol rubbed mud on my cheeks and Forehead, as though I hadn't had enough of it there before. We made our way to the chain link fence surrounding the compound and began surveying the surrounding area. 

 

 

 

             We got there just in time to see the Hostiles Yanking the hostages up from the ground and dragging them off somewhere. "Hand me the gun." I spoke softly, looking through the scope when I had it. I saw a large tank and two women on the other side of the fence further down. The women were killing walkers through the fence with weapons. "I have an idea." I spoke, aiming toward the Tank of gas. Shouts drew my attention as the Hostiles fled from the gate, seeing the approaching horde of walkers. 

 

 

 

                Shaking my head, I knew I had to find another way. "Put a bottle rocket in the barrel of the gun and aim it toward the propane tank." I ordered, quickly forming another plan. Taking the sniper Rifle from my bag, I aim toward the tank. I could practically smell the anxiety rolling off Carol in waves as I pulled the Trigger. Steam exploded from the tank as the bullet met it's mark. Pulling a lighter from her pocket, She lit the rocket and we placed our hands over our ears to keep the noise out. 

 

 

 

             The explosion shook us but we were able to scramble up from our positions and make our way into the compound with the Horde, now declined to more than half it's numbers. Carol and I blended in with the dead as we watched them devour what living people they came across. The living screamed as they were eaten but I didn't pay them any mind. The smell of blood wafted to me. Old.... very old. 

 

 

          "I'm going to continue on." I murmured softly to Carol as she nodded, ducking into a train car to shoot a guard. The man fell over dead, blood pouring from the red hole in his head. I turned a corner and listened to the people scream, trying my damndest to keep the flashbacks away. I sneered, ducking behind a police car as I heard approaching rapid fire shots.

 

 

**_-3rd pov-_ **

 

 

            Rick, Bob, Glenn, and Daryl Watched the man. "I don't think he's with them." Rick murmured softly to the rest, seeing the man, covered almost head to toe in walker guts and mud, unleash hell on the people of Terminus with a Sniper Rifle. "Whatever. We need to get to A." Daryl snapped. Sharing a look, the group agreed and left.

 

_**-Jasper Pov-** _

 

 

              I followed Rick and his little group quietly until they got to the train car where they'd been held. Then, I slipped away quietly, slipping over the fence and following Carol's scent. I found her ridding herself of her Camouflage, so I began doing the same. "They got out." I spoke, seeing her worried look. Her expression became one of relief before we stood and waited for the Group.

 

 

          Seeing that they weren't moving towards us, I suggested we move to them. One man raced to Carol's side and gathered her into an embrace. "Did you do that?" Rick rasped to her. "Jasper did most of the work." Carol spoke, sniffling. "Jasper?" Rick echoed in confusion. "Hello." I murmured, nodding at them. "Thank you. Thank you both." Rick spoke, pulling Carol into a hug. He obviously recognized me from Terminus.

 

 

             "You have to come with me." Carol spoke as we began making our way back to the little cabin. I saw my Daughters standing on the porch, Haley sleeping peacefully in Charlie's arms. Tyreese exited the cabin, little Judith held tightly in his arms. Rick, Carl and a woman who's name I'd learned was Sasha broke out into a run upon seeing them. Sasha hugged her brother and Rick and Carl reunited with Judith.

 

 

           "Daddy!" Grace murmured,  hugging me tightly. I hugged all my girls close to me, knowing that they could've lost me today. After we got done, I saw the Damage done to the outside of the cabin. Walking over to Tyreese, I raised an eyebrow and gestured to the mess. "There were a bunch of Walkers out here and he got his hands around Judith's neck." Tyreese spoke. Carol's hand flew to her knife, but Tyreese stopped her. "I killed him. I had to, so I did." He told us. Concentrating hard, I could only hear the heartbeats around me and they weren't his. 

 

 

              So I accepted it. "I don't know if the fire is still burning." Rick spoke, staring at the smoke billowing up into the sky. "It is." I commented, seeing him nod. "We need to leave." He stated. "Yeah, but where?" Daryl asked, walking by. "Somewhere far away from here." Rick replied. We gathered our things and made our way to the tracks and began walking again, setting out to find a place.

 

 

           


	3. Chapter 2- Strangers

_**\- Jasper Pov-** _

 

 

            My oldest daughters Chatted happily together a few feet away from me as Haley sat beside Carl, who fed Judith with a bottle. Rick and Tara Spoke quietly behind me as stared off into the distance and sharpened my knife, years of practice being the only thing keeping me from cutting myself. Soon, after we had eaten, we began walking again.

 

 

             Bob and Sasha talked together, Rick leading the group, Glenn and Michonne close behind him. A snarling caught our attention as a female walker stumbled out of the brush. "I got it." Michonne spoke, reaching for a Katana that wasn't there. Smiling in anger, she used the butt of her gun to smashing head in. "Right there is why we're waiting for our moment." I heard Abraham murmur as we stopped to get a fire started. 

 

 

             Nightfall came quicker than anticipated and we soon had a fire going to keep us warm. "I owe you everything." Rick told Carol. "You owe Tyreese. He was at the prison." Carol stated. I tuned them out and focused on the rest of the group, mainly my children.

 

**_-The next Morning-_ **

 

 

              We shuffled though the forest the next day, not knowing where we were going. A noise caught our attention and we turned our weapons to it. Daryl shot out of the bushes, a rope of squirrels over his shoulder. "We surrender." He spoke jokingly.  He and Rick talked quietly for a few moments before we heard someone shouting for help. "Dad, come on! Come on! Come on!" Carl pleaded, before shooting off in the direction of the shouts. 

 

 

 

              We followed after him, coming across what looked like a priest sitting atop a boulder surrounded by a few walkers. There were only four, so, grabbing two by their necks, I slammed their heads into the boulder, watching as their skulls caved in instantly. Carol moved forward and buried her blade in the skull of one while Michonne took one out with the butt of her gun. Another stumbled out from the other side of the boulder but was quickly but out of it's misery by an arrow to the head, Courtesy of Daryl. 

 

 

              "We're clear. Keep watch." Rick ordered. "Come on down." I told the priest, seeing as he hadn't come down from his perch yet. The man slid off the boulder, eyeing the mess with disgust, and opened his mouth, only to puke. "Sorry." He spoke after he'd emptied his stomach. "Thank you. I'm Gabriel." He added after a moment.

 

 

 

          "Do you have any weapons on you?" Rick questioned Him. The Priest, Gabriel, Chuckled slightly before he realized Rick was serious. "Do I look like I have any weapons?" He asked quietly, holding out his arms. "We don't give two short and Curlies what it looks like." Abraham stated. Gabriel gulped before straightening. "I have no Weapons of any kind." He said. 

 

 

 

                  "The word of God is the only protection I need." He added. "Sure didn't look like it." Daryl sassed quietly. "I called for help. Help came." Gabriel spoke with a shaky smile. "Do you have--.....Have any food? Whatever I had left just hit the ground." Gabriel asked. "We got some pecans." Carl spoke, offering them to the priest. "Thank you." Gabriel spoke, taking them gratefully. "Charlie I'm thirsty." Haley murmured softly, but not softly enough. "That's a beautiful child." Gabriel commented with a smile. "Don't look at her." I ordered, suddenly feeling very protective of my youngest.

 

 

 

               He was quick to look away. "Do you have a camp?" Gabriel asked after a few moments of awkward silence. "No. Do you?" Rick demanded. "I have a church." Gabriel spoke, trembling. Rick was obviously terrifying this man, if i hadn't done the job already. "Hold your hands above your head." Rick ordered, moving forward to search the man. "How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked as he patted the man down. "None." Gabriel spoke. "Turn around." Rick commanded, forcing him to turn.

 

 

                "How many people have you killed?" Rick spoke, continuing his pat down. "None." Gabriel answered. "Why?" Rick demanded once he was finished. "Because the Lord abhors violence." Gabriel answered, as if it was the answer to everything. "What have you done? We've all done something." Rick stated. "I'm a sinner. I sin almost every day. But those sins, I confess them to God. Not strangers." Gabriel stated. Something about this guy rubbed me the wrong way.

 

 

 

                  "You said you had a church?" Michonne spoke, stepping up. Gabriel Began leading us to his church, reluctantly. "Hey, earlier. We're you watching us?" Rick Asked Gabriel. "I keep to myself. Nowadays people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?" Gabriel asked. "No. People are worse." Charlie murmured, slipping past Rick as he went to answer. I knew what she meant. Before we'd met Carol..... Before, in the beginning, Charlie had been Raped by a group of men when I'd made the mistake of letting her out by herself. The attack only made her stronger. Now she can kill with and not even think about it.

 

 

 

                 Sometimes I think this version of her is better. But there's always that part of me that wants his little girl back. "Well, I wasn't watching you. I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since it all started. That was the furthest I've gone before today." Gabriel spoke as we came upon the church. "Hold up," Rick spoke as Gabriel went to open the doors, "Can we take a look around first? We just wanna hold on to our squirrels." He held his hands out and Gabriel dropped the keys into Rick's hand.

 

 

                We pushed the doors open once they'd been unlocked and began looking around. I took the opportunity to look around outside, handing Haley off to Grace. It was quiet. I moved along the church walls, checking under it and observing what looked like claw marks on the walls. "I spent months here without stepping foot outside the front door. If you found someone inside, it would've been a surprise." I heard Gabriel tell them. "We found a short bus out back." Abraham spoke.

 

 

 

               I headed back to the group once I'd finished my investigation. Michonne and Abraham began arguing, only to be quieted by Rick. "Water, food, ammunition. Short bus ain't goin' nowhere." He spoke as we headed into the church. "Bring you back some baked beans." Daryl spoke. "One way or another, we're doing what Rick does. We're not splitting up again." Glenn told Abraham as he walked into the church. 

 

 

 

           "How'd you survive here for so long? Where'd your Supplies come from?" Rick questioned as we took seats around the church. "Luck. Our annual canned food drive. Things fell apart right after we finished it. It was just me." Gabriel spoke. "Come here, Judith." Carl cooed, taking his sister from his father. "The food lasted a long time. And then i started scavenging. I've cleaned out every place nearby. Except for one." Gabriel stated.

 

 

             "What kept you from it?" I questioned him, screwing the lid back on my water bottle and Handing if off to Haley. "It's overrun." Gabriel stated. "How many?" Rick asked. "A dozen or so. Maybe more." Gabriel answered in confusion. "We can handle a dozen." Rick stated. "Bob and I will go with you." Sasha stated, stepping forward. "Tyreese should stay here, help keep Judith safe." She added. "That'll be okay?" Rick asked the man in question. "Sure." Tyreese smiled. "You ever need me to watch her, you ever need anything for her, I'm here." He added.

 

 

 

                     "I'm grateful for it. And everything else." Rick stated. "I'll draw you a map." Gabriel spoke up. "You don't need to. You're coming with us." Gabriel froze at this. "I'd be no help. I'm no good around those things." He told us, desperately trying to get out of it. "You're going with us." I stated, throwing myself into the group. Rick looked at me and I shrugged. 

 

 

                   Once we'd gathered the necessary supplies, we headed out. "Hey," Bob spoke, addressing Rick, "when you said they don't get to live, you weren't wrong. We push ourselves and let things go. Then we let some more go, and some more. And pretty soon, there's things we can't get back. Things we couldn't hold on to even if we tried. Washington's gonna happen Rick." 

 

 

 

                 "I haven't decided if we're going." Rick stated. "Yeah, I know, and that's cool. But you've seen Abraham in action. He's gonna get there and Eugene's gonna cure all this and you're gonna find yourself in a place where it's like how it used to be. And if you've let too much go along the way, that's not gonna work." Bob stated. "What bullshit are you spouting?" I asked, turning to him. "Eugene knows how to cure all this." Bob stated, gesturing to the world around us. 

 

 

 

                    "Bullshit. The virus was in the water Supply. It was airborne. It wasn't created just so it could be stopped just like that. Once a fire like this starts, it's very hard to put it out. And I doubt one damn person knows how to do it all by his damn self." I snapped, heading off and leaving them in silence. I walked into the food bank after leaving them behind. "Well shit!" I exclaimed, seeing the huge ass hole in the ceiling and the one in the floor. "What is it?" Rick demand,  walking up behind me, only to stop when we heard splashing and Snarls. 

 

 

 

                  Walking to the edge of the hole, I stared down into what I could see was a foul, disgusting mess of Rain water, and walkers. "If a sewer could puke..... this is what it'd smell like." Bob commented as we tried to Block the smell. "The water has been coming down that hole for a while. Slimed this place up good." I coughed along with Rick, our sense of smell being greater than the rest. "We can use the shelves to Block them." Sasha suggested. 

 

 

               "I'm gonna stay up here and keep watch." I told them. "Alright. Let's go." Rick commanded, "hey, I said you're coming with us." Rick stated, seeing Gabriel hesitate. 

 

 

 

              "Go! Go!" Rick yelled as they dropped down into the mess below. My legs dangled off the edge and into the hole as I kept watch over them, making sure none of them were bitten or scratched. Looking over, I saw Gabriel had separated from the group and was cowering away from a female walker. Grabbing my knife, I threw it and watched as the blade sunk into the walkers skull. Gabriel sent me a look of either Gratitude or hate, either one, I couldn't tell.  

 

 

 

             "Bob, no!" I yelled, gaining the attention of the others. A walker popped up in front of the unsuspecting Bob, dragging him under. They popped up again long enough for him to impale The walker on an upturned table leg.

 

 

               Once we'd gathered all the food from the food bank, we made our way back to the church. "Do you miss the sword?" Rick asked Michonne. "Wasn't really mine in the first place. Found it in the very beginning." She answered. "How'd you get so good?" Rick asked as we pushed the cart up the road to the church. "It was just me and them out here all day, every day, a good long time. I don't know what that was, but it wasn't life." She answered. 

 

 

                 I found my oldest children standing beside Rick's son, Carl, Staring at something scratched on the wall. "You reek, daddy." Charlie commeted, not taking her eyes off what was in front of her. "Yeah, well, that's what you get, walking around in three feet of walker slime." I replied, taking a moment to read it. " _you'll burn for this?_ The hell?" I murmured.

 

 

**_\- Later that night-_ **

 

 

         We laughed as we ate by Candlelight. "I'd like to propose a toast." Abraham grunted, making the chatter stop. "I'd look around this room..... and I see survivors. Each and every one of you has earned that title. To the survivors!" He added and his cheer was echoed throughout the church. I ignored the rest of what he said because it was all bullshit. 

 

                 After what felt like hours later, I shot up with the funniest feeling. "What's up?" Maggie asked. "Something is....wrong....." I murmured, scratching my head in puzzlement. "Is it him?" Rick asked, pointing to the priest. "No......" I murmured, cracking the church doors open and Taking a deep whiff of the air outside. "But whatever you do.....don't leave the church. The area reeks like those Terminus freaks." Once the words left my mouth, the happy atmosphere quickly evaporated. 


	4. Four Walls and a Roof

_**-Jasper Pov-** _

 

 

                I followed Sasha, killing Walkers that tried to kill her as she called out quietly for Bob. "Someone was watching us." She spoke as Rick and Tyreese quickly came up behind us. "He's getting away. I smelled that motherfucker." I snarled lowly, hearing quiet footsteps. "Who?" Tyreese asked, steadying his sister. "The person that's been watching us." Sasha panted. "One of those Terminus pricks." I snarled, angry at the insignificant little pricks who'd decided to threaten the ones I'd come to think of as pack.

 

 

            "If we go in there now, some of us aren't coming back." Tyreese commented. "Bob is out there somewhere." Sasha stated, ready to rescue her lover. "Your brother is right, Sasha. We need to regroup." I spoke once I'd calmed down. "Stop." Sasha commanded, once we got back to the church, getting in Gabriel's face.

 

 

            "What are you doing?" She demanded as we surrounded him, intent on finding out what secret he was hiding.  "This is all connected. You show up, we're being watched, and now three of us are gone."  Sasha spoke angrily. "I.... I don't have anything to do with this." Gabriel stuttered. 

 

 

            "Put it away!" Tyreese shouted as Sasha un-sheathed her knife. "Where are our people?" Sasha demanded, ignoring her brother in favor of threatening the priest. "Why'd you bring us here? You working with someone?" Rick asked once Sasha had been pulled away. "I'm alone! I'm alone! I was always alone." Gabriel stated.

 

 

       "What about the woman in the food bank, Gabriel? What did you do to her? ' _You'll Burn for this?_ ' That was for you. Why?" I demanded angrily. "What are you gonna burn for, Gabriel? What? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Rick demanded, his voice rising with every word he spoke.

 

 

   

              "I lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night.. I always--......" Gabriel repeated before taking a deep breath. "They started coming, my congregation. Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were Scared. They were---.........they were looking for a safe place, a place where they felt safe. And it was so early..... it was so early. And the doors were still locked." Gabriel gasped. I quickly put together the pieces.

 

 

 

                  "You let them die." I murmured as he slid down, crying. 


End file.
